It has long been established that it is very desirable in automotive vehicles such as station wagons and vans that a wind deflector should be utilized in connection with the rear windows in order to prevent the accumulation of dirt and the like normally occurring thereon. The wind deflector must be mounted in a predetermined relationship to the window and the vehicle in order to obtain proper operation. Heretofore, the wind deflector and its mounting structure have been designed particularly for each vehicle.
The present invention is directed to a universally mounted wind deflector which can be utilized on a variety of vehicles having different configurations and to a method of adjusting the wind deflector in order to obtain the proper position relative to the automotive vehicle.
Basically, the wind deflector embodying the invention comprises the wind deflector blade, a base bracket, and a blade bracket with selectively adjusted positions permitted by the relative connections of the base bracket and blade bracket. A template is provided and removably mounted on the blade so that a portion of the template extends parallel to the window of the vehicle and when this condition is reached, the adjusted positions of the base bracket and blade bracket are secured by fasteners.